Something Wicked This Way Comes
by moonlitXkunoichi
Summary: ...And it's name is James Potter. Story of Lily and James from their 5th year at Hogwarts to the end. JPLE and also a bit of SBLE. R&R, this is my favorite FF of all i've written :]
1. Prolougue

**Prolouge**

"Lily, Petunia!" Lily groaned and rolled over. She pushed the snooze button on her alarm clock only a dozen times before realizing it was her mother, not the alarm clock that was dragging her out of her peaceful sleep.

She flung the covers off her body and shuffled to the door, yawning. She went down the stairs, groggily tripping twice. Petunia was already downstairs dressed and flipping sizzling ham in the pan on the stove.

"That's my girl, Petunia." Their mother said, and Petunia shot a nasty smirk at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed a bowl, spoon, and her box of Marmalade Munchies.

"Lily, dear… why eat that sugar filled mess when Petunia has cooked us up this delicious breakfast?" Their mother patted Petunias shoulder lovingly and smiled down at her daughter.

"_Exactly_ why I'm not eating it…" Lily mumbled under her breath. Petunia was the only one who heard her, and shot her a glare. Lily spooned a bit of Munchies into her mouth and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice to pour her a glass.

"That is disgusting…" Petunia remarked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You always eat your cereal dry, it's revolting."

_Your face…_Lily shot back to Petunia in her head, while taking a sip of nice cold OJ. Instead, she shot back with "Marmalade Munchies are good dry." She said it defensively, and even she thought it sounded pathetic. No one insulted her Munchies.

"More like Misfit Munchies..." Petunia snarled. "Moronic Munchies…Malformed Munchies…"

"Whatever, Petunia, you hunkering Giraffe!" Lily said and started fishing through the dry cereal for the cherry marmalade ones, her favorites. Petunia hated it when someone remarked about her long, craning neck; it was usually the brunt of all of Lily's insults.

"You're such a freak, Lillian!" Petunia shrieked.

"Don't call me that!" Lily barked back. She HATED the name Lillian. And Petunia knew that.

"Lillian, Lillian, LILLIAN!!" Petunia taunted, grinning. The grin slowly started to fade as many objects in the house began to rattle and shake, including the hot pan full of ham which was floating in mid air, right above Petunias head.

Lily's mouth dropped open, and in her surprise it poured out the contents of ham and hot oil onto Petunias head.

Petunia started screaming bloody murder and their mother, who was screaming as well, dunked Petunias head in the sink full of water and dirty dishes. As her head came out of the sink, nothing looked too serious; there was a smell of burnt hair and Petunias face was red as a beet, but okay.

"Y- You!" Petunia gasped, pointing at Lily. Petunia would have seemed menacing, but since she had a piece of soggy bread from the dirty sink water hanging from her face, it made her all the less frightening.

"I- I didn't!" Lily stammered. "I was sitting down the whole time!" She yelled, holding her arms up. "I swear!"

"Well…" their mother said. "Peculiar."

Huge, fake tears ran down Petunias cheeks as she grabbed their mother 'round the middle. "Mummy, Lillian hurt me!"

"She didn't, The pan slipped that's all!" her mother said, rubbing her head, and Petunia winced.

"Into the air and onto my head?!" Petunia yelled incuriously, her eyes widening.

"Now, now, dear- you're okay! Look, you're still standing!"

To make a point, Petunia started to shake and collapsed into one of the dining room chairs, but their mother had already left the room.

"Freak." Petunia hissed hatefully at Lily from under her breath.

Lily continued to eat her Munchies.

-One Year Later-

"Lillian, dear, a letter came for you!" Lily's father called at the bottom of the stairs. Lily rushed down the stairs, happy to escape Petunia screaming at her for a broken tube of fake lipstick.

She grabbed the letter from him and read the front.

Lillian Evans

Room, Top of Stairs

Number 27, Saxby Lane

Surrey

"Strange." Lily said to no one. "No return address." All there was, was a strange seal on the back with a coat of arms engraved into it. Lily eagerly ripped the letter open and read the first line aloud.

"Dear Lillian Evans, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?!" she exclaimed. She rushed into the Kitchen to tell her awestruck parents, and gloating sister.

That was almost 5 years ago, and as Lily sat aboard the Hogwarts Express, she giggled slightly at the look on her sisters face. Lily was the favorite now.

Being a witch made Lily even more of a freak in Petunias eyes, but in her parents, she was a miracle child, a gift and now the favorite if she asked her parents to lick the floor clean, they probably would have. Out of fear of admiration, Lily didn't know which.

"Lily?" Sarah called. Lily looked over at her best friend since 3rd year.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Lily assured her. _Laughing over nothing in the middle of a train ride _could_ be considered odd... _She thought.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go find the trolley." Lily said and got up. Her friends nodded and let her pass.

Lily walked slowly in a daze when she saw something shoot out at the floor. Too late to stop herself, she tripped and fell over someones foot. Her face blushed crimson and deepened over the laughter of the boys.

And that was the day she met James Potter.

**Please send me constructive criticism!!! I know I haven't finished with my other story but I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter for that one, and with very good reason why I've been gone for so long. Stupid court stuff, lol. Nothing that I did, haha. Well please R&R, this is only the prologue so it's only 2 pages and one sentence long! I DO write longer chapters, I promise you! Thanks for giving this story a chance, and if you don't like it, don't read it. :**

**moonlitXkunoichi**


	2. Hats Gone Ary and Almost Kisses

**Chapter 1**

The two compartments on either side of Lily roared with laughter. She picked herself up, brushed herself off, and turned smartly on her heel and glared in the face of her assailant.

"Hey." Her assailant turned out to be James Potter. She had seen him in the halls before, and more in detention. He and his four good-for-nothing friends were all mischief makers and in Lily's opinion, bullies. She knew no one who wanted to mess with them, less James or Sirius Black made you puke slugs or give you a rash in the most uncomfortable places.

She glared at James, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Ooo." Sirius Black said from one of the window seats, eyeing Lily. The one Lily knew as Remus Lupin sat reading. He didn't even look up once. He looked shaggy and tired, but he had kind eyes and Lily knew he was the quieter one in the bunch.

A mousy kid named Peter Pettigrew smiled a rat-toothed grin. This all seemed to excite him.

"You should watch yourself, Evans, wouldn't want you to get hurt." James took his hand and tickled his fingers on her stomach. She slapped them away.

"You're scum. You think just because you can do a few magic tricks and you've got your friends to back you up, you can do whatever you want to. Well you can't. Picking on people all the time and causing trouble everywhere- you're despicable."

Lupin looked up from his book and Pettigrew's face fell. James looked like she had slapped his face, not his hand. Sirius had a hug smirk plastered on his face. Lily turned around and stormed back to her own compartment. She didn't feel quite as hungry anymore. She felt embarrassed and angry for obvious reasons, but a little scared because she had just told off James Potter, and if he didn't ruin her year at Hogwarts, his many admirers would.

But it was worth seeing his shocked face, and it felt good to tell him off in front of all his friends like that. Because no on messed with James Potter, but no one embarrassed Lily Evans.

"You should have SEEN the look on his face!" Lily said, smiling, as she told the story to her friends back in their compartment. No one smiled back. Lily looked at each face of her friends. "What?"

"Lily! What were you thinking?" Sarah groaned.

"James Potter?! He's going to make your life miserable!" Agitha said, looking to her twin Tabitha.

"I heard," Tabitha began, and Agitha and Sarah scooted in closer to listen. Lily rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "A girl did the same thing Lily did, and she was seen leaving school with sever acne, a uni-brow, and a flat chest!"

"Tabitha, all those curses have counter curses, all known by the nurse. She wouldn't have left school for something like that." The tree girls looked at each other. Lily, after putting in her two knuts worth, looked out the window.

"It's denial." Agitha whispered loud enough for Lily to hear.

The next time Lily saw James; he was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, and was laughing with Sirius. Sirius glanced in her direction and winked. Surprised, Lily's eyes widened, and she looked away quickly.

The first years were getting sorted, but Lily wasn't concerned about who was getting sorted into her own house. She noticed her friends glanced between Lily and James, and she wondered what that was about.

The last first year was sorted into Slytherin, and the Headmaster was about to stand up and recite his start of year speech when the hat started twitching. It flew up and landed on a red headed girl that was in Gryffindor.

"2nd Base." It said, and the whole hall burst into laughter. The girls face turned the shade of her hair. It landed on a girl in Hufflepuff.

"3rd." It said, and the laughter increased. The girls jaw dropped, and her eyes filled with tears. The girls around her started whispering with cruel looks. The teachers were in a flurry, trying to calm down the students and get the sorting hat in control.

That's when she looked down the table and saw James and Sirius sniggering. James had his wand out. Lily stood up and started to walk toward the two boys. James saw her moving and looked above her head. His jaw dropped and Sirius grinned delightfully as the cursed Sorting Hat landed on her head.

"_Immobulus_!" one of the teachers yelled, and the Sorting Hat went still. Lily was just as still, no because of the spell, but because James had tried grabbing at the hat before it landed on her head. Her first thought was that he was trying to stop it.

_James Potter would not do something like that._

An inner voice concluded. He was trying to get it on her head before the teachers could stop it. That must be it! Her hands acted themselves as she shoved James to the ground, took the stiff Sorting hat and clocked him in the head with it. She then stomped over to her seat and sat next to Sarah. She buried her head in her arms and refused to eat.

The next morning, schedules were passed out over breakfast. Today, she had Potions V first, so she headed towards the dungeons. She waved goodbye to Sarah, who had to go the opposite way for Divination, and descended the stairs. She was halfway down when she heard,

"Evans!"

She turned around to see the group of four boys (which Lily and the twins had ceremoniously christened "The Fractious Foursome" the night before, after Lily had told them of James being the one who had enchanted the Sorting Hat.). James narrowed his eyes when he saw her, but didn't pull out his wand.

"Let's compare schedules, shall we?" Black said, and grabbed her schedule from her hands.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, and tried to grab it back, but Sirius simply kept turning out of her reach.

"Oh, you have potions with me next!" he told her. "We also have Charms and Transfiguration together!"

"Let me see!" said Pettigrew. He seemed much of a follower, and to Lily, a nuisance.

"You and I have Herbology together!" and as if he had memorized the other threes schedules (which he must have done, like an over obsessed fan) started naming the other classes that the Fractious Foursome and Lily had together.

"You've got Defense Against the Dark Arts with James…you've also Divination with Remus…and oh, James is also in Transfiguration with you and Sirius. Remus is in there with you as well!"

Taking a look at it himself, James added (in a voice that sounded as though he didn't give a grimlyhook's tentacle _what_ classes they had together), "We've also got Runes together."

Snatching her schedule back, Lily looked over it again. "I've only two classes without the lot of you?" she cried, exasperated. This year was going to be loads of fun…

She'd had classes with them before, but now that she had caught their attention, classes would be much more difficult.

"We're going to be late for Divination." Remus remarked in a low, bored tone.

"AS we with Potions." said Sirius, optimistically. He reached over and grabbed Lily by the shoulders and started guiding her down the stairs. She took a quick glance behind them, and saw James glaring holes into the back of Sirius.

"I realize that it is the first day of school, but that does not mean you will be taking your classes lightly." Exclaimed Horace Slughorn, his hay-honey colored mustache bristling.

"Miss Evans!" he cried as he spotted Lily. Lily felt like pressing her want up against her throat and screaming the Killing Curse. She had Slughorn for Potions yet again.

Sirius had not unwrapped his arm form around her shoulders, and Lily noted how she was receiving a couple glares from the girls in the class.

"I suspect you had a wonderful summer?" Professor Slughorn asked, and Lily nodded, shrugging Sirius off. "I did, thank you."

"Well these two seats are open, and they will be your seats for the rest of the term." Slughorn indicated to a desk at the back.

_Marvelous._ Lily complained to herself. _I have to __**sit**__ with them all year too!_ The glares from the other girls increased. Yippee.

"As you know, the potion Secretimsim is a highly…" Slughorn was drowned out by Sirius, who had poked Lily to get attention.

"Oi…you always sit so stiff?" he asked, poking her again. Lily was sitting up right and erect, her hands balled into fists so tightly her knuckles were white. Of all the four, she was stuck with playboy…alone. She had to e alert for anything.

"Yes. It prevents…scoliosis." She said, off the top of her head.

"What?" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

"Ahem, Mr. Black? As I was saying, turn to page 14 in your books and start reading through the instructions on how to create the Secretimsim. We'll be brewing that potion tomorrow! I'll expect the best from you, Miss Evans!" Slughorn crooned as he passed the table.

Sirius snorted, but she ignored him and turned to page 14. She skimmed the page without really reading anything. Any opportunity to block out Sirius was taken.

"Hey, Evans." hissed Sirius. "Mind sharing your book with me? I left mine in my dormitory."

Lily couldn't help but smirk. "Naturally." She mocked.

"I'll share my book with you, Sirius." A cute girl with big blue eyes in the table in front of them suggested. Sirius flashed a huge grin, and got up to join her. Lily, somewhat irritated, furrowed her brow and continued to skim-not-really-read the page.

"You can share _my_ book, **Sirius**!" Lily said sarcastically as she told Sarah and Tabitha the events of that morning. She made sure to make it all sugary.

"It's sick! The whole lots of them are so annoying! You know, I only have two classes without them?" she whined some more. "History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You have Transfiguration next, right?" Tabitha asked. "Good luuuck."

"I had Lupin and Potter with me in Divination." Sarah told them. "They only broke almost half her tea cup collection. But they were quite funny, though. Lupin was quiet, it was mostly Potter, but the way Lupin calmed him down, it was so-"

"-gay?" Finished Lily. She hiked her book bag higher up her shoulder and waved goodbye to her two friends, who waved back, full of sympathy.

She arrived at Transfiguration two minutes early. She peeked inside. None of them were there yet. She crept into the room, looking for a place to sit. There were only empty desks in the middle, so she grabbed one.

Her stomach kept on jumping…she really did not want to see any of the four boys. She jumped as someone set their books down on the table and they hesitated sitting down.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" a deep, throaty and amused voice asked her. She looked up quickly and saw it was Remus, the quiet one.

"Yes." She answered, and scoot her chair over. At least it wasn't James, or worse, Sirius.

"Attention, class is beginning now." Professor McGonagall announced sharply. "This year is the most important year, for you will be taking the O.W.L. exams this year. These determine what classes you'll be taking next year, as well as your future careers."

Lily looked around the room. No sign of Black or Potter.

"They'll be coming shortly. Expect them to never be in a class early." Remus whispered. Lily blushed.

"No, no, I was just-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! Thank you for joining us." McGonagall yelled, and every student's attention was drawn to the two boys entering the room. "Take your seats behind Evans and Lupin, as well as a detention."

"A detention, McGorgeous?" Sirius asked. "That's my 5th one today! Can't you just cut us some slack, it's the first day!

"Do you also want points taken from your houses? Sit!" The boys did so, grudgingly, and Lily smirked.

"Oi, how's it going, Evans?" Lily heard Black behind her. Lily ignored him, and started copying down the proper way to transfigure a quill into a full grown bird. "Aw, the cold shoulder? It hurts!"

The Quill pen in Sirius' hand suddenly turned into a pigeon which started pecking and prodding him ruthlessly.

"Oi! Oi!" Sirius called, trying to beat the bird off him with his hands. Lupin and Potter started screaming with laughter, as did some other students in the class. Lily, feeling it was everything he deserved, smiled smugly watching the bird peck him mercilessly.

"I'll have no talking in my class, Mr. Black!" McGonagall called, and the pigeon fell to his desk, a regular quill pen again.

At the end of class, Potter and Black had managed to get 40 points deducted from Gryffindor, which earned many glares from fellow Griffindors.

Lily gathered up her books and trotted as quickly as she could out the door, and to lunch.

"Want to eat lunch together, Evans?" Sirius asked, suddenly appearing beside her. It seemed her quick trot was merely a stroll for him as all he did was to walk with long strides to keep up.

"No, thank you. I'll eat with my friends." She replied, and quickened her pace.

"Oh, come one. You're the only girl I know in this entire school who would turn down any invitation from _us_." Sirius explained, now walking briskly.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked, stopping dead in her tracks. Her voice was clearly annoyed. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Maybe," Sirius began, slowly walking toward her. She started to back up. "It's because I have started to take an interest in you." He said, smirking. Her back hit a wall. Sirius stood over her, putting and arm over her head and his face inched towards hers.

She could feel his breath lightly caress her face; his lips almost touch hers…

**Wow so nobody reviewed on my last one, but i was really excited about writing this so yes, i wasn't able to write my other one and i don't know when...so i'm so sorry! haha. please R&R, or email or message me i love hearing from you guys!!!**


	3. Heated Arguments and the Human Bludger

**Chapter Two**

"Evans?" a voice behind Sirius asked. Sirius stood upright, an annoyed look on his face. "What were you doing?" James asked, puzzled.

"Merlin, mate, we were about to-"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing will _ever_ happen." Lily said, glaring at Sirius. There were a couple things she needed to make clear and that was one of them. She then turned away from both of them and headed towards the great hall.

"Where were you?" Sarah asked as Lily sat at her seat at the table.

"Oh, well I was..er…" she began.

"Yes?" Tabitha and Agitha asked in unison from across the table. They leaned in towards her like they always did when they were getting some really good gossip.

"I-well, that is- I had a few questions for McGonagall and stayed after. Yeah.." she explained, and became very interested, all of as sudden, in her mashed potatoes.

Her friends exchanged glances, and then began talking animatedly about a new product that supposedly made you irresistible to any man. Sometimes, Lily found her friends to be quite shallow.

"Hey, Evans, um- I was wondering if you wanted to walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts together. You know, since we have it together." James asked. Lily turned around to look at him, then behind him.

"No friends with you?" she asked, more worried than anything they were going to be joined by Sirius. James looked downright nervous as he stood awkwardly in front of her. He kept on ruffling his hair and leaning back, as well as trying to look as attractive as possible. Her friends giggling behind her didn't help at all either.

"No. Just-just me." He said. "It's okay, if you rather-"

"Fine." She replied, and grabbed her bag. She said goodbye to her friends. All astonished, they said good bye back. James, thrilled at not being rejected gained all his confidence back and winked at Lily's friends. They squealed excitedly.

"Good Lord." She mumbled, and continued on towards class.

"So…" James began once he had caught up to her.

"Yes?" she asked and her tone sounded slightly irritated.

"Listen, why do you dislike me so much? Every time I talk to you it's like you rather be anywhere but near me. I mean, come one who stuck a wand up your-"

"Because I dislike arrogant boys, and you just so happen to be as arrogant as they come." She answered. A few people in the hallway glanced over at them.

"I'm arrogant?" James asked, clearly furious now. "If I'm arrogant then you are the most stubborn, selfish, most foolish girl I've ever seen! You refuse to like me or any of my friends, no matter how nice we are to you; your views are the only views that matter in your eyes! You've also seen what we do to people who mess with us and yet you've keep going at it, always crossing that line."

"And yet you've done nothing to me so far besides annoy the living daylights out of me, and put a cursed sorting hat on my head." She retorted and stopped in the middle of the hallway in order to yell at him better.

"So you want me to do something, do you, Evans?" James asked angrily. "Fine."

He stormed off leaving Lily by herself. Just as furious, she went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and could not concentrate on yet another one of her classes because of those blasted boys.

As the class dragged on, and she cooled off, it occurred to her that James might really do something. She surely had pissed him off enough that was for sure. At the end of class, Lily was given the homework assignment of writing a 15" parchment page essay about how the _Vampirafectra_ spell was used to ward off vampires and how it worked.

She sighed, gathered up her things, and walked out of class. She wasn't hungry and decided to skip dinner, instead curling up under her covers in the dormitory. She thought she was going to be sick.

How come her recent fight with James made her feel that way? She eventually fell asleep and woke up at two in the morning. She couldn't seem to fall back asleep, so she started on her paper due Friday for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Soon bored with that, as extremely long and detailed papers tend to make everyone feel, she decided to wander the corridors. She knew it was against school rules, but she needed some fresh air.

Creeping out of the portrait hole, she stopped breathing as the Fat Lady moved in her sleep. Getting her wand out, she silently breathed "_Lumos_!" and her wand lit up. Lily's stomach growled, and she grabbed it.

_'I'd better go eat something…'_ she decided, and made her way down to the portrait of fruit on the lower floor. It was by chance that she and her friends had seen them, but she remembered a couple boys entering the kitchens by tickling the pears one day during school.

She took her fingers and wiggled them against the portrait. For some reason, it reminded her of James. Her stomach jolted and instead of hunger she felt nausea. Fear? Or maybe anxiety that he was so upset with her? Nahhh.

She shook her head and entered into the kitchens. House elves bustled around, not only cooking but cleaning as well.

"Can Sissy be helping you with anything, Miss? Sissy is always here to help the mistresses of the castle!" Lily looked down the see a big eyed, floppy eared house elf. Her clothes were made of empty teabags, many of which were ripped.

"I am a little hungry…" she told Sissy and Sissy ran off. She came back with a tray filled with butter beer, a plate with all sorts of delicacies on it, and silverware.

"The other masters have been busy eating, but Sissy has been managing to get you some, Mistress!" Lily took the tray and the house elf bowed so low her nose almost skimmed the ground.

"Other masters?" Lily asked, and the house elf nodded so hard her ears went wild with flapping.

"Yes, madam! Two other masters are here eating as well."

"Oh, thank you, Sissy."

"Sissy is only here to help you." Sissy said, and walked off.

Lily heard two boys laughing and followed the voices to a table that was covered with a cutting board, plates, and empty butter beer bottles. She noticed the backs of the two boys, both with black hair and their backs turned to her. They were laughing loudly and rambunctiously, their heads thrown back and their feet propped up on the table.

"You should have seen the look on his face!" Sirius said. "It was twice its original size, it was hilarious! Two detentions were worth it…" They both laughed again.

It got quiet for a second and then out of nowhere James spoke. "I got into a fight with Evans today. She really ticked me off. But I wasn't as mad as I usually get, and even though I threatened her, I know I'd never really do anything."

"Yeah? What are you going to do then?" he asked, taking a swig of his butter beer. "If you let her off, you'll only be bringing down your rep, mate. You got to let everyone know that no one messes with us."

"But it's Evans….I-" James began, but was cut off by a loud crashing noise. Lily's butter beer had fallen off her tray and burst into pieces, spraying glass and butter beer everywhere. James and Sirius both leapt, surprised, from the table screaming "_Expeliarmus_!"

The blast hit Lily in the stomach and threw her into the nearest wall. She screeched as her back hit the wall, and again as she tumbled to the floor. She was pretty sure she heard something break and she tried to get up but she was in too much pain.

"Oh god!" James yelled, scrambling over to her, as did Sirius who turned white as a sheet.

"Mistress! Mistress!" shrieked Sissy. Lily felt the house elves trying to get her up.

"Stop!" Lily groaned. "I can't breathe…"

"We've got to get her to the Infirmary!" James said, and scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Leave..me alone." Lily managed to gasp out. "You big headed…toerag…" she kept yelling out a string of insults at James (with the occasional break which she insulted Sirius) on the way to the hospital wing. Her whole body seemed to be aching horribly, but she was also embarrassed.

She was so close to James she could smell his musky scent mingled with cold sweat as they rushed to the infirmary. The two boys seemed to be ignoring her rambling about what idiots they were, more concerned about getting her to medical assistance.

"Madam Derwent!" Sirius called. A light came on and a middle aged woman with silver ringlets and a night gown came out of a door, flustered.

"Yes, whatever is the matter?" she looked at Lily in James arms. "Over here, on the bed!" she called, patting a bed and turning on the bedside lamp. "What happened?" she asked the boys her hands on her hips.

"Er-well-we-" James began. "Look, it doesn't matter, can you just help her?" The color had drained from his face as well and he kept wringing his finger together. Sirius wasn't his calm and collected self either and he rather seemed to want to throw up.

Madam Derwent felt all over Lily's body. She would hiss in pain a couple times. She also shot Madam Derwent a nasty glare, for she only seemed to be making the pain worse.

"Well it shouldn't be too terribly hard to mend. Her tail bones busted four ribs are broken and her arm has broken in a couple places. Her head has a nasty bruise on it too- what on earth were you doing?" she asked again.

'_Oh, the nasty trouble they were going to get into…it's all they deserve.'_ Lily thought. But for some reason, she didn't want them to get into trouble. Of course, if they told what really happened, she too, would be in trouble for being out of the common room after hours.

"It's my fault, Madam. I frightened them in the common room and they attacked me." Lily whispered painfully. The boys glanced at each other with _'What is she doing?'_ looks on their faces.

Madam Derwent muttered something about irresponsibility and took out her wand. A feeling of searing warmth spread through her body, and then extreme chill. Lily started shivering harshly because of the cold. It must have looked like convulsing, because James cried,

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's the healing dear, I'm sorry. You two did a nasty job on her." Madam Derwent covered her with a blanket and muttered a few words. Lily fell into a deep sleep.

"Lily!" she heard a group of voices squeal, and there was a flurry of people around her, muttering.

"Quiet down!" Lily heard Derwent's voice say. Lily opened her eyes to see Sarah and the twins on either side of the bed.

"Oh, Lily!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "We were so worried!"

"Yes, we came running when Black told us where you were!" His name sent a shock of fury through Lily's body.

"That little- he's the reason I'm in here!" Lily called, sitting straight up in bed. Her head ached and she slumped back down.

"Try not to get too excited, dear!" Madam Derwent said, and handed her a cup full of a nasty green liquid that smelled a great deal like a rotting animal. "Drink up, it'll have you feeling good as new."

Lily held her nose and downed it, trying not to gag. "What do you mean, he caused it?" Tabitha asked when Madam had walked off. Lily clenched her fist and recounted the story to them, started with her fight with James.

"Oo, I knew it! See they got you in the end!" Agitha said, with a smug look on her face.

"I don't think they mean to though." Lily said. "You should have seen how nervous they were. And their faces-"

"My question is, why did you cover for them with that bull about the common room?" asked Tabitha.

"I-" Lily searched for an answer, her face growing hot. The three girls grinned.

"Have you a crush, Lily dear?" Sarah asked, looking at the twins.

"I most certainly do not!" Lily cried, a bit cross. "I'm really very annoyed with them! I don't think I shall ever speak to them again!" She yelled.

"Will these change your mine?" a deep but hesitant voice asked behind the girls surrounding Lily's bed. The girls made way for Sirius, who walked to lily's bed side carrying a huge bouquet of-

"Lilies?" Lily whispered, and she suddenly felt very bashful and embarrassed.

Sirius smiled a little, earning giggles from Lily's friends. She glared at them.

"James and I got these for you. I had to come by myself because James is a cowardly prat. Mumbling on about how you wouldn't want to see him anyway…I wanted to come see you of course." Sirius smirked and the girls behind him let out torrents of giggles and whispers, to the annoyance of Lily.

"I needed to say I was sorry, and that I beg your forgiveness." Sirius handed the flowers to Lily and bowed. She took them awkwardly. Sirius then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Er-um-apology accepted." Lily said. Anything to get him away, but Sirius seemed to take it as an invitation to stay longer.

"James on the other hand- if he wants me to forgive him, make him say it himself!" Lily added, crossing her arms. The tissue paper on the flowers crinkled.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, Lily, you're so cold towards James- he'll be crushed."

"I don't care." Lily said, clearly angry. "I think all that'll be crushed is his big fat ego and that doesn't well matter to me at all."

Her angry comments about James seemed to make Sirius happy. "I'll tell him you said so. Poor chap, his ego and his heart crushed in the same day. He'll be sorely disappointed the girl he fancies doesn't return his feelings.

Lily choked on her own spit.

**Well this chapter wasn't too terribly long but i'm already writing the 5th chapter..haha, yeah. I like to write it in a notebook first and then type it and submit it in here.**

**The reason i picked this couple is because the relationship of Lily and James doesn't really appear in the series, but it shown in their relationship with Harry. It's just a fun topic with so many possibilites. (Of course, i haven't read DH yet, i'm waiting for my grandmother to send it to me, so i'll probably read that and then my whole story is going to be messed up, hahah)**

**Also, i need the readers help on something!!! Invisioning the characters REALLY helps me write, so i've looked up some actors that I think fit the part best. You guys are probably like "NO NO NO they do NOT go well together!" haha but here's what I have**

**Sirius- Pete Wentz (lol)**

**James- Zac Efron (double lol...there are just some pics of him that scream out "James!" hah. if you want a really good picture of both pete and zac, get the cosmogirl magazine for sep.!!)**

**Lupin- Josh Henderson [preferably look at him with stubble, haha**

**Peter- Anton Yelchin (the guy from the new movie _Charlie Bartlett_ except with short hair.)**

**Actually all their pics can be found in the September issue of CosmoGirl!!! haha i'm a freak, shut up. lol So anyway here's wher YOU guys come in because i want your imput!!! I need to find a character for Lily! my sisters were like "use JoJo" and i almost did but she just doesn't seem right to me. And she doesn't even look like how Jo described her in HP so i need you guys to help me find a Lily!!! hah. Even if you think you yourself make a good lily, tell me!!! Either e-mail me at or send me a myspace message! can also give me imput on the other "characters" kay? Thanks! **

**Love you guys!! MoonlitXkunoichi**


	4. Annoying Playboys and Frozen Faces

**Chapter Three**

Lily got out of the infirmary the same day, but she didn't feel "good as new" as Madam Derwent had said that morning.

She didn't know which had contributed more; the girls giving her dirty looks in the hallway or Sirius taking it upon himself to escort her _everywhere_. She couldn't even go into the lavatory without him asking if she needed help. ("No!!! I don't need help, thank you very little, I can very well take care of myself!" Lily exclaimed the first time he offered her assistance, slamming the door in his smirking face.) The girls she could handle (according to Tabitha, there were particularly horrid rumors circulating about Lily and her night alone with two boys. "What?? And how do they suppose I got in the bloody Hospital Wing?" Lily had yelled after Tabitha gave her a few examples of the rumors.) Yes, those she could handle…

Sirius was a different story. He was more annoying that before, tried grabbing her books to carry them for her, and still managed to flirt with every girl decent-looking enough.

"It's his way of making it up to you." Pettigrew explained to her during Herbology that day. She hadn't meant to bring him up, but Pettigrew asked her what was wrong as she snipped off a whole branch of a plant they were supposed to be pruning. That earned her an irritated look from Professor Blossom, and the plant in question rapped her smartly in the ribs.

"Yes, but following me everywhere and annoying me like that is getting old quickly. You know, he asked me if I needed help in the _lavatory_. Why the heck would I need help in the lavatory? I'd prefer him to leave me alone. Potter is actually being quite enjoyable."

"He's not talked to you since yesterday!" Pettigrew pointed out.

"Exactly." She replied and turned in her perfectly pruned (with the exception of a missing limb) into Professor Blossom.

The end of September was drawing near. It had been a week since the incident in the kitchen, and if not getting worse, it was getting steadily better. Sirius, for one, was backing off. He didn't necessarily follow her _everywhere_ but he saw her enough to constantly poke fun at her and annoy her even more.

Her classes were beginning to get easier too, what with James barely talking at all except to borrow things from her, in which they both blushed awkwardly. The same couldn't be said for classes with Sirius, but she had found a way to block him out. He was actually rubbing off on her a bit (to her horror) and he actually made her laugh a few times.

Sarah and the twins, who talked almost non stop about Lily, Sirius, and James, were now back on the subjects of Magic Pimple Removers and a new love potion that was coming out soon.

Lily, thinking of the girls change in topic, thought about the other girls in the castle. Some still gave her glares and grimaces frequently and it was beginning to annoy Lily. The boys didn't seem to have any romantic feelings for Lily at all (with the exception of James) so the reason for the girl's behavior was a mystery to Lily but she wrote it off as lovestruck- teenagerism and left it alone.

Lily was walking to transfiguration, thinking about the next hour in awkward silence with the exception of Sirius blabbing his head off, when she checked her watch. _'Merlin, I'm going to be so late!'_ She thought, looking ahead of her. Thinking of a route with less people, she turned down a deserted corridor. It was a longer way to class, but there'd be less people and she'd make up the distance by running.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Lily heard a very unfriendly female voice yell. Lily froze dead in her tracks, her muscles stiff and unmoving with the hex. Four girls walked out from behind her. She recognized them as girls from Ravenclaw, as well as the 'Glare-at-Lily-Evan' Club.

"So, so, so...this is the type of girl Sirius goes for." The first girl said. She was blond, and a bit chubby. The blond hair looked like it was just slapped onto her head, and there wasn't quite enough hair for all the head she had. The other girls behind her narrowed their eyes at her statement. Clearly, the blond girl was the leader.

"Ugh, I don't know why! Look how ugly she is!" a tall girl with a long neck behind Pig-In-Wig girl said, and she was so alike Petunia in manner and appearance that Lily would have scoffed if she wasn't petrified.

"Well, even boys like James and Sirius go astray sometimes, girls." Pig-in-Wig announced, her nose turned up at Lily as though she smelled something putrid. "We just need to guide them back. And it begins with throwing _her_ out of the picture."

With and extremely unpleasant sneer on her face, Pig-in-Wig walked forward, placing her hands on the hem of Lily's robes, pulling them up a bit.

"Let's see what they think of her when she walks around school without clothes on. What will they think of their precious flower then?" she said, stroking the side of Lily's face with a fake pout on, as if she seriously pitied Lily.

Lily felt a pang of fear. Would these girls actually try to do something? She didn't even like Potter or Black! At least not in any romantic way whatsoever! Her mind spun with terror. She thought of the possible embarrassment of everyone leaving classes and coming outside to see a completely naked Lily. The thought of it made her stomach drop.

"I'd say have a go at it." A male voice sounded behind Lily. She couldn't see because of her petrifaction, but by the sound of it, Sirius was behind her. "I wouldn't' mind at all."

A joy suddenly rushed through Lily. Sirius was going to help her… or was he? Lily couldn't quite tell, and nothing he'd done in the past reassured her that he would…or want to keep her clothes on.

"Ah! Ha..ha…Sirius!" The leader girl said, laughing nervously. The other girls exchanged glances.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as liking girls, Meredith." Another voice rose. This time it was-

"James! You're here too!" Meredith said, and she started fidgeting horribly.

"Yeah, we like the longer ways to class, prevents us from being early." James told them. The three other girls giggled nervously.

Footsteps echoed off the sides of the corridor and the two boys appeared on either side of her. Sirius had a dark look on his face and James was glaring. Sirius walked closer to the girl, grabbing her hair lightly in his hand and moving it behind her ear. The girl blushed crimson. Sirius then put his lips gently on her ear.

"If you ever hurt Lily we'll make you regret it." He whispered darkly in her ear. The girls eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open slightly. The other girls looked just as frightened.

"Y-yes, Sirius." She said, and they scurried down the hallway and out of sight.

"Good thing we're always late for class, Evans or that would have-" he turned around grinning but stopped when he saw Lily. The two boys had surprised looks on their faces and they glanced at each other.

Tears were streaming down her unmoving face. "Stop!" she told them, but they insisted on doing so. Sirius muttered something under his breath and she returned to normal, but she dropped her thing and then she eventually fell to her knees to retrieve them.

"Oi- uh, are you okay?" James asked her.

"Yes" Lily replied softly gathering some supplies that fell out of her bag.

"Why are you crying?" Sirius asked incredulously. "You didn't cry this much when we slammed you to a wall in the kitchen!"

"I don't know." Lily replied, smiling a bit. She felt James pat her head awkwardly.

"It'll be okay?" he said it like a question. She laughed slightly at that. It wasn't very comforting at all.

"women and their mood swings…" Sirius mumbled, crouching down. "They didn't do anything, Evans, stop the waterworks."

Lily glared up at him. "It was your fault! Being you guys' friend is starting to be a real hassle." Lily grumbled.

"But we are you friends?" Sirius asked, and the boys beamed. She rolled her eyes.

"The whole rest of the school seems to think so." Lily said, and started to walk to class.

"Why go to class, half of it's already over with." James called.

"So? We can still get notes or something." The boys shrugged, mumbling something about 'nerds' and walked her to class.

Taking in her tear-streaked face and shambled appearance, McGonagall put her hands on her hips and glared at the boys. "What did you _do_?" McGonagall screeched, and the whole class turned around. Lily sighed. More rumors would be circulating the school.

"We didn't do anything! Sirius and James yelled angrily in unison. "We found her like that!" Lily nodded. McGonagall sighed.

"Fine, I won't take points or give you a detention this time, Potter, Black. But stop being so tardy!" She whipped around to walk to her seat.

"Like we need to know how to transfigure. I could do it in my sleep…" Sirius bragged to James, who smirked.

"You owe us one, Evans!" Potter whispered as they sat down. Lupin was eyeing them curiously.

Lily whirled around. "I don't owe you anything!" she whispered sharply. "As I remember correctly, you put me in the infirmary last week! We're just…even." She turned back around in her seat and read the parchment which explained that day's lesson.

"How'd you do it?" Remus whispered to her, and Lily looked up at him.

"Do what?"

"Get them to come to class? They'd never come to class with this much progressed already.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know…they just came." Lupin eyed her with an even more curious glance, then continued attempting to turn his rock into a book end.

"Lily, are you quite alright?" Sarah asked at lunch. "We heard what those Ravenclaw girls tried to do to you, we were frightfully worried about you."

"Yes, I'm alright." Lily assured her, putting on an optimistic front. "They didn't do anything, I'm quite fine actually."

"Thanks to us." Sirius said as he set down across form Lily. James boldly sat beside her, grinning.

"True, true." He said in agreement. Lupin, quite confused by the new seating arrangement, sat next to Sirius.

"I had it perfectly taken care of!" Lily cried stubbornly.

"If you call being petrified and traumatized perfectly taken care of, I'd hate to see when you didn't." James replied, scooping a heaping spoonful of blood pudding onto his plate. Sirius sniggered and Lupin simply glanced from the two boys to Lily.

Lily, in a huff, glared at James and stabbed her fork into her meat (rather harshly, because one of the fork prongs bent to the side).

"Fine. Thanks…" Lily said, mumbling the last part.

"What was that last bit? I didn't quite catch that." Sirius asked, putting a cupped hand to his ear and leaning across the table.

"I said 'thank you', alright??? Merlin…" Lily yelled, slightly embarrassed. All three of the boys grinned and her friends giggled. Lily felt like shooting herself with a nice big '_avada kedavra'_ spell.

Being friends with these boys was proving to be quite difficult after all.


	5. TerribleTurndownsandUnexpectedAcceptance

**Chapter Four**

The thing about guy friends was it was harder and easier to get along at the same time. At least in the case of Lily, Sirius, and James.

The easier thing about boys was there wasn't as much drama, which frequently occurred with girls. They were also easy to please and weren't so complicated. (Lily was sure that their small brains and big heads contributed to the latter facts.)

It was more difficult, in Lily's case, because they were just so irritating. They didn't mind keeping her late for classes, and they constantly were causing trouble, Sirius and James the cause of most the trouble. Remus sometimes joined in on the fun, but he never got into anything that involved detention.

Lily also kept thinking about James (now becoming obvious) infatuation with her uncomfortably, which she sometimes took out on him when he did something to irk her. Sirius seemed to think that irking her was great fun and did so often. These actions pertain, but weren't limited to: stealing writing utensils when she wasn't looking, scribbling on her paper when she wasn't looking, or tripping her. Tripping was mostly done by Sirius who played the hero and caught her in his arms, smiling arrogantly.

Two and a half weeks passed in this manner, and Halloween was approaching. Now that they were 5th years, Lily, the boys, Sarah and the twins were allowed to attend the annual Hallows Eve Dance on the night of October the 30th.

For everyone who has ever been to any dance, dances mean dates and dates usually mean Love Potions, Love spells, and the occasional hex, which were meant for rivals of love.

Lily wasn't counting, but she was pretty sure half the girls in the castle had asked either Sirius or James and even Remus was getting asked by tons of girls. Oddly, Remus kept saying he had things to do at the end of the month and wasn't going to be able to make it. Poor Peter wasn't getting nearly as many girls; the only reason they asked was to be able to get at least a little closer to the other boys.

Lily surprised herself by being asked by quite a few boys, but she answered them all with a 'maybe'. She didn't know why she couldn't decide or give someone a straight answer. It wasn't like she was waiting for someone in particular to ask her…

Girls began to ask Lily to hook them up with one of the boys that week, which Lily got tired of especially quick. She stormed into the common room in a flurry after she was asked for the 3rd time in 20 minutes if she could possibly ask James to the dance. (The girl was rather large and menacing looking, and after Lily replied with a weak 'no' the girl cracked her knuckles. Lily ran away, loosing her only after hiding in a broom closet for 10 minutes.)

"Can you guys call your little fan club off me?" Lily asked the three boys as they sat in the common room. "They're all buggers, attempting to have you as their dates. They're so desperate; they're asking me to as you for them! It's rather sad, actually. I'd feel bad for them, only they keep threatening me and the feeling wears off rather quickly."

"Aw, Lils, does our blatant popularity with women make you jealous?" Sirius asked her, smirking. He stood up, sighing and walked across the room and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, you will always be my chica numero uno…" he said, the last bit rolling off his tongue with a Spanish flare. Remus and Lily rolled their eyes, and James glanced disdainfully at Sirius.

"I'm not Jealous, Sirius, simply annoyed by the fat that I can't escape you even when I'm not around you! I swear, next girl to ask me to ask you to the dance is going to be hexed to-"

"Aw, come on, Lils you know you like it. Girls feel that you're close enough to us that they can ask you for that favor. If I were you, I'd be absolutely thrilled." Lily threw his arm off her shoulder.

"Ha! You give yourself too much credit."

"Has anyone asked you?" Sirius asked, twirling a quill in his hand with long, thin fingers. Lily noticed it was, in fact, her own quill but she was too preoccupied with his question. James looked up at her, waiting almost anxiously for her answer. He ruffled his hair a bit.

"Yes…but what has that got to do with the price of tea and china?" she stuttered, embarrassed. "I…"

"And how did you reply?" Sirius asked, clearly amused. Remus, uninterested, went back to his paper and James still had his bespectacled eyes glaring up at her. She couldn't weasel her way out of this one.

"Well, I've said 'I'll think about it' to everyone so far…"

"There's more than one???" James asked, clearly not pleased. He seemed to forget the fact that while Lily had a handful of guys, he had half the female population in his grasp, which somewhat annoyed her.

"Oh, Lily I can't possibly let you go to the dance with one of those other guys. What if they tried to do something to you? I'll take you." Sirius said, his handsome face gleaming as Lily's face fell into shock, and James into absolute horror.

"What?!" They cried in unison.

"I'm more worried about you doing something than another guy!" Lily cried, crossing her arms.

"I second that." James said. "She should go with someone who will take care of her…who will be by her side the entire time. Instead of, I don't know, flirting with every other girl who crosses his path."

"Hm, are you referring to you?" Sirius said in an amused voice. "Ha!"

"Thank you, James but I don't think I'll be going with anybody."

"Come on, Lily! It's our first year to be able to go to this thing and you got to have a date. If not one of those other guys, take one of us. You know we'll take care of you." Sirius tried to convince her.

"I rather her not go with anybody!" James replied, leaning back in his chair. He seemed rather pleased with the arrangement of her not going with anyone, even though she rejected him. Lily suspected it was something like 'ifican'thaveitnooneelseshouldeither-itis'.

"Well maybe I do want to go with someone! Just not any of you!" Lily said, glaring at James. "How come you have a say in my personal affairs, any of you?" she scolded them.

"We're just concerned, Evans. Plus I don't like the idea of you with someone else." James explained, blushing.

"You don't like it? All of it is about you, you, _you_! Not just with this, with anything! Have you ever considered maybe _you_ have a big head, _you_ are despicable or _you_ are an arrogant prat?" She growled.

James glared at her, ignoring sniggers from Sirius. (Ooo, tough luck mate…") "I can't help it, I just…" James began with an intensely angry voice. His face softened and he continued with a quiet whisper. "I really like you."

Lily felt her arms fall to her sides. She knew he kind of liked her, but he never flat out said he did. And none of his actions proved to her that what Sirius had said in the infirmary was true. A blush was creeping on her face, and Sirius eyed her with an odd expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered. She just didn't feel the same way. She suddenly felt very guilty, but she wasn't sure why.

James looked taken aback, but he just nodded and went on to writing his paper, a bright red spreading from his neck to his cheeks. "Well, now that we've cleared _that_ up- are you sure you rather not go with me?" Sirius asked, smiling innocently.

"God, Sirius- no!" Lily called and turned around to go to her dormitory, her face flushed her heart racing and her head spinning.

"But…but I'm hot!" Sirius called after her.

The Fractious Foursome sat and talked with Lily during lunch and classes, with the exception of James. He did a swell job of sitting across from her, evading eye contact or any small talk whatsoever. This apparently had no effect on his trouble making, though, because he seemed to be getting in to as much trouble as before.

Lily also saw him in hallways or with other people and he looked collected and rowdy (and arrogant, Lily reminded herself) as ever. But he never spared her a glance.

Lily, coming back from Care of Magical Creatures a bit late, decided to grab her cloak before she went to dinner. (The castle got draftier the colder it got outside.)

She stepped through the portrait and into the room and stumbled into the one person she didn't want to see- James. He didn't see her though. He was looking at a petite blonde (and gorgeous, Lily realized) girl who had a slight flush on her face that just made her features more beautiful.

"So…will you go to the dance with me?" the girl asked him. Lily's stomach dropped. Her voice was light and airy and Lily was sure she probably couldn't resist saying no herself, if the girl had asked her…

"Oh, yeah-sure I will." James said. He smiled at her and the girl smiled, grabbing hold of his neck them pulling away, flushed deeper. She ran out, though it was more of a graceful lope, past Lily. James noticed her then.

Lily was flushed with embarrassment and a little short of breath. She was sure her flush didn't make her look half as good as it made Blondie, and she wasn't sure how she should react to seeing something like that. She didn't like James... she must be over heated. Maybe she didn't need that cloak. Why was she so concerned anyway? It was his business. He sure did get over her quick though…_'the little player'._ She thought angrily.

"Evans…" James said.

"Have fun at the dace. She seems really great. Lily said through clenched teeth. "You guys are going to be a really wonderful couple." She turned around and ran (not gracefully loped) out of the portrait hole.

She stormed into the Great Hall. Her ruffled appearance and angry expression made people look at her, but she didn't care. She stormed over to the Gryffindor table and took a deep breath.

"Sirius!" she half yelled, and a couple people around her looked up at her in surprise, including her friends, Remus, and Peter. "I'll go to the dance with you."


End file.
